The Switch II
by Blunderland
Summary: All this time, the former cat wondered just what kind of sin he committed in his past life that placed him in life-threatening situations. For once again, Cecil's plea to the muses did not turned out so well.
1. Chapter 1

**The Switch II**

Bright green eyes widened in absolute horror. Slowly, the terrified prince of Agnapolis took a few steps back until he felt the unforgiving coldness of the wall. He gulped as the other figure in the room approached him with eyes that pierced through his very soul. The final member of Starish never wanted this situation _at all_ to happen yet here he was, staring at his own demise in the form of an angry Count. All this time, the former cat wondered just what kind of sin he committed in his past life that placed him in life-threatening situations.

For once again, Cecil's plea to the muses did not turn out so well.

" **AIJIMA!** "

* * *

A month passed since the switch incident. Tired feet dragged themselves to the living room where equally tired idols, except for two, were resting on the couch. The seventh member of Starish, Cecil, plopped down on the empty spot next to Ren and let out a long sigh.

"You seem beat up, Cesshi." Ren pointed out, though the same could be said about the flirt.

"Camus made me do a lot of work. He made me watch programs in Japanese without subtitles. I had to translate it all before I could actually watch." The legit prince of the group replied. "You guys look overworked too!"

"We don't just look overworked, we _are_ overworked!" Syo exclaimed. "Ai added more to our schedule and just as I thought it was impossible! Hell, it's even more detailed!"

"Ran-chan's been bossier than usual. Plus, he seems to be monitoring our actions lately. He wouldn't even trust me when I handed him a glass of water." Ren supplied.

"Our sempais must be punishing us." Masato stated solemnly, to which a certain shorty quirked an eyebrow.

"All of us?"

The attention of the group diverted to their two fellow idols named Otoya and Tokiya. The lovable red-head was listening to some tunes while the cool perfectionist was reading a novel. Neither paid heed to the chit-chat and stares of the others until Syo spoke up.

"You two sure are relaxed." The blond munchkin said rather bitterly.

Otoya took off his headphones and grinned. "Well Rei-chan gave us the day off since we'll be going to Tokyo for work."

"We'll be there for a week so Kotobuki-sempai minimized our workload considering the many tasks we'll do once we get to Tokyo." Tokiya continued. "It's only natural of him."

"You guys are lucky! I wish Reiji-sempai was my sempai!" Cecil whined.

"He can be annoying sometimes especially with those pranks he pulls on people." Tokiya voiced out, grudgingly recalling the time a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on him.

"Tokiyaaa~ you're still not over that?" Otoya chimed in, remembering the water bucket incident.

Until now, Tokiya had no idea that Otoya was an accomplice to the prank. All blame was directed at his bubbly senior who surprisingly became a martyr and kept his mouth shut about Otoya suggesting using ice water.

The guitarist laughed nervously when Tokiya narrowed his eyes at him. "Ehe…"

"At least he doesn't make you brew tea in the middle of the night or complain that there's not enough sugar cubes in it!" Cecil protested.

The shortest of the group joined in. "And he doesn't have you wake up at five in the freakin' morning!"

"Or take away your tatami…" Masato muttered.

The others started to throw their complaints and the two were desperately searching for the right words to say. They found none. Luckily, they were saved by an unlikely hero.

"Our sempais aren't that bad. They're just doing what sempais are supposed to do. I'm sure they have even tougher jobs." Natsuki chimed in, which frankly surprised the others for his sentence did not contain the word 'cute' in it.

The living room had never been so dead. The occupants of said room were too caught up with their own thoughts that no one noticed the two females who entered the scene.

"Whoa, what's with the low energy level?" Tomochika began thus bringing the idols back to reality. When she got groans for replies, the red-head chuckled. "Well Haruka and I whipped up some bento for you guys."

"I hope you like it." Haruka said with a smile. She was back to her normal self after realizing that the cause behind Starish's odd change in behaviour last month was due to a movie they starred in.

Of course, that wasn't the real reason, but what Haruka didn't know wouldn't kill her.

The boys miraculously became lively again upon hearing homemade bentos and Haruka.

"Sankyu! You guys are the best!" Syo exclaimed with a grin.

Ren winked. "This is very thoughtful of you, lady-tachi."

Tomochika flashed a smile. "Don't mention it! Now if you excuse us, we have business to attend to!"

By business, she meant shopping then getting some ice cream with her best friend. The two girls bid goodbye and left the group of handsome, young idols to eat. While munching on their boxed lunches, a thought crossed the mind of the cheery red-head.

"Hey guys, what if Nanami was a sempai?"

The question evoked various responses.

"Haru-chan will make a cute sempai! Just imagine her teaching her kouhai!" Natsuki gleefully said.

"Surely she's the sweet type of senior. She'll least likely to get mad as well, although she is passionate about composing and music. Her student will learn a lot from her." Masato added.

"Heh, lady will most likely get flustered when teaching especially when she makes a mistake." Ren remarked.

"I bet she's the gentle type too! Haruka wouldn't snap at you for taking too long to wake up!" Cecil supplied.

"Yeah! And she wouldn't make jokes about your height!" Syo exclaimed, a little too excited.

Among the chatter, the voice of understandable reason gave his thoughts regarding the matter. "I don't doubt that Haruka will make a good teacher. She has the heart after all." Tokiya continued, "But she still has a lot to learn before she can have her own kouhai."

"Can't our teachers be like her for once, attitude wise? I wish we had nice sempais!" Syo complained.

"But Ai-chan's nice…in his own way…" Natsuki was unsure of his statement. After all, his sempai was pretty brutal despite his sweet appearance.

"It'll be refreshing to have a sempai who wouldn't treat you like you tripped over his bass guitar." Ren supplied.

Masato glared at the Casanova. "You did that once and it wasn't even accidental!" The pianist then sighed and mumbled, "Although I wouldn't mind having a mellow sempai."

"A more disciplined senior is much more favourable. He needs to act his age." Tokiya said, to which his roommate reacted.

"Oh come on! Am I the only one who likes our sempais!?" Otoya exclaimed in concern.

Cecil watched the scenes unfold. He truly wished to help his friends, though it proved to be difficult considering he couldn't even stand his own two-faced senior.

Only the muses could help him now.

"Well we better get back to work." Ren started. "Ran-chan will be pissed if he knew I haven't finished the work he assigned to me."

"Yeah, I don't wanna get punished by Ai!" Syo agreed and got up. "Let's go, Natsuki!"

"I better pack my things for tomorrow's trip." Otoya thought aloud.

"You do that. I'm done with mine." Tokiya stated.

"Eh? Tokiya, why didn't you tell me!" The red-head whined.

The once occupied living room became empty with silence and the day was ready to retire. Before long, the sky became dark and the stars and moon took their place.

"Bye minna~!"

Quartet Night, Haruka, and two members of Starish were found in the lounge area of the Master Course dormitory. Reiji was giving his farewell to his bandmates who weren't anywhere near disappointed with the clown's temporary absence.

"I'll do my best to get everything done so I'll return sooner!" Reiji exclaimed cheerfully.

"Oh no – don't hurry back! In fact, why don't you stay there for a month or maybe even a year?" Ranmaru began.

"Go. We will not perish without you." Camus supplied.

"Aww…won't you guys miss me?" Reiji teased.

"No." Ai deadpanned. "Hurry up or you'll miss your flight. You already wasted 3 minutes, 54 seconds and counting."

Reiji felt unloved. "So mean~"

"Goodbye minna-san! Have a safe trip!" Haruka said with a smile.

"Bye Nanami! See you after a week!" Otoya beamed.

The Genki team bid the others goodbye before getting in the taxi that was waiting for them. The remaining Quartet Night and Haruka headed back to their respective rooms and continued with their business.

In Ai, Natsuki, and Syo's room, the cyanette was not really surprised to see his short kouhai cramming on the work he had.

"According to my data, you only have five minutes before nine o'clock." Ai pointed out once he noticed his kouhais to be awake.

Syo huffed. "I know that! I wouldn't be up if it weren't for this damn workload!"

"Now, now Syo-chan…let's just finish Ai-chan's assignment. It's the last for today!" Natsuki said in an attempt to calm the munchkin.

In Ranmaru, Ren, and Masato's room, the trio were generally doing fine.

"Oi Ren! You done with the thing I gave you?" The grouchy rocker asked.

Ren winked. "Yeah. Wouldn't want to keep you waiting, Ran-chan."

"You know that doesn't work on Kurosaki-sempai." Masato stated as he eyed the neat pile of paperwork with a single rose placed on top.

"Hell it doesn't!" Ranmaru exclaimed before chucking a pillow at Ren.

In Camus and Cecil's room, the two royals were getting ready for bed.

"I have an interview tomorrow which requires your assistance." Camus boomed. "Make yourself presentable and no fooling around!"

"You say that as if I will!" Cecil muttered to himself.

The prince was restless and twisted and turned on his bed. Truthfully, he was desperate to have a kinder sempai – one who was not a slave driver – so he silently prayed to the muses for help.

"Oh muses! Hear my plea! I pray that our seniors will turn into the seniors we wished to have!"

"Aijima, quit your mumbling and go to sleep!" The Count demanded.

"Help us please…" Cecil said in a wee voice before closing his eyes.

The inhabitants of the dorm were soon asleep, unaware of the mysterious blue glow that enveloped the area.

Morning came and Cecil knew something was off. The young royal got up and checked his surroundings. His sempai was still fast asleep – which was odd since the blond usually woke up earlier – rather than being up and telling his kouhai to move his lazy ass.

' _Is this the muses' doing?'_ Cecil thought, aware of the request he made last night.

The magical idol decided to continue with his everyday routine and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. All was fine and well, and just as the prince was about to exit the shower, the bathroom door was slammed open by an unlikely visitor.

Right there and then, Cecil knew he made a mistake when he locked eyes with infuriated ones that belonged to the lovely composer.

Cecil gulped. _'What have I done?'_

At the top of her lungs, Haruka screamed.

"AIJIMA YOU FOOL!"

* * *

 **I bet you weren't expecting this ;)**

 **HELLO MY LOVELY READERS! THE SWITCH II IS FINALLY HERE! Hahaha...I am in so much joy to finally start on this!**

 **Ohonhonhon~ who's who this time?**

 **Cecil is a poor, poor boy T_T**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter~!**

 **Oh, and here's a crack version of the part where Natsuki said something reasonable :P**

"Our sempais aren't that bad. They're just doing what sempais are supposed to do. I'm sure they have even tougher jobs." Natsuki chimed in, which frankly surprised the others for his sentence did not contain the word 'cute' in it.

"Whoa." Was the only word that Syo could say.

Natsuki was confused. "What?"

"It's just that...you said something sensible. It's...it's amazing really!" The shorter blond explained.

Cue the OOC speech of the tallest member of Starish.

"Oh am I not allowed to!? Is it because I'm Natsuki and the things that run in my mind are only cute things and Piyo-chan therefore I can't say ANYTHING serious!?" Natsuki snapped. "Oh don't mind me! I'll just go sing that Piyo-chan song because saying something sensible is totally fucked up for me to do!"

The rest of Starish were completely dumbfounded as their usually mild-mannered bandmate continued his rant.

"I should just go play dress up with Syo-chan because apparently, that's a much more acceptable thing to do than defend our sempais! Oh, or maybe I should have just smiled like an idiot in the background because I'm expected to be a damn airhead! Oh joy!"

Otoya was the first to speak from the group. "Are you alright?"

"Everything's fucking dandy 'cause I'm Natsuki!"

"Satsuki? Is that you?" Syo whimpered.

Such question only enraged the tall blond.

"Oh, so only Satsuki's allowed to get mad! Not Natsuki - he's a precious cinnamon roll that thinks only of cupcakes and sugarplums! Bah!"

Needless to say, Starish never looked at Natsuki in the same way ever again. They assumed that he was probably high.

He was, and somewhere out there, Satsuki was laughing his ass off.


	2. Chapter 2

After bidding the Genki team goodbye, Haruka found herself walking down the hall with the remaining Quartet Night. No one said a word – which was fine and normal with Reiji absent – although the composer had questions she wanted to ask her cool seniors.

' _I wonder what's it like to be a teacher?'_

"You better speak up if you have something to say." Ranmaru exclaimed, sensing the thoughtful aura of the composer. The rocker had grown accustomed to the female's presence despite his initial impression of her.

"Ano…I was just wondering why'd you became sempais. Is it great being one?" Haruka asked.

"It's not – it's a nuisance! Especially when you're stuck with people you don't want to see." Ranmaru replied.

Camus added his own share of thought. "If you're referring about our relationship with Starish, it's strictly business."

"We're only their mentors because Saotome assigned us to them." Ai began. "We did not choose them because we wanted to."

"Our job is only to train them to be excellent idols. Building friendships is not our priority." The Count supplied. How Reiji would object to that if the bumbling idiot was still around.

Ranmaru crossed his arms. "Yeah, but we don't really need to teach them a lot. Those punks are doing fine, though I'm not saying they'll ever surpass us."

"The assignments we gave them are simply for their information and discipline." The youngest sempai said in a manner of fact. "It is for their own good as idols. We are not concerned with the rest."

Haruka felt like something didn't add up to the statements her seniors made. "But…if you aren't concerned and if you think Starish can be on their own, why haven't you left them yet?"

Her question brought the Quartet Night to a halt. Perhaps they wanted to stay – Starish was, no doubt, a pretty good group and damn, their kouhais must be made of magic or glitter – but the pioneering princes would never care to say nor show how proud they were of their kouhais. Not yet anyway; Quartet Night was composed of professionals and they have to live up to that.

Startled by the silence of her seniors, Haruka hastily apologized. "G-Gomen! I didn't mean to ask so much!"

Ranmaru was the first to speak. "We only stayed because we haven't received word from the president yet."

"Oh." Was the only word that came out of Haruka's mouth. The group continued to walk in silence until the composer was nearing her room.

"Thank you for your time! Goodnight!" Haruka bowed before going off to her destination.

Once she got inside her room, she pulled out a chair and started to compose yet another music piece. Like every other night, she would scribble down musical compositions until eventually, sleep would get the best of her and she would would wake up the next morning due to either a knock on the door by Ringo-sensei or Cecil would play Aladdin and be magically up on her window to wake her. Yep – it was a normal cycle for the girl.

Therefore it served as a shock when Haruka woke up in a different room feeling quite unlike herself.

* * *

'Bad' didn't quite qualify the term to describe Cecil's situation. In fact, that word was an understatement. Never in his whole life had he expected to encounter such sanity-reducing, mind-straining, WTF scenario with the person he least wanted to be involved yet the universe wanted to be the crook that disproved him.

Because as of the moment, Cecil was face-to-face with an angry Haruka.

"Fool! What did you do!?"

"H-Haruka?" The green-eyed teen squeaked.

"It is I – Camus! How dare you do this to me!" The Count boomed.

"Why would you assume that I had something to do with this!?" The guilty cat bastard cried out.

Camus frowned deeply. "Who else is capable of asking his gods to cast a spell that can swap other people's souls!? Fool!"

The enraged royal took several steps towards his kouhai until said kouhai was pressed against the shower walls, causing the green-eyed prince to panic even more. He wasn't just facing Camus – he was facing Camus in the form of Haruka, his princess.

Needless to say, Cecil was very confused on what to feel.

"Please don't come any closer!" Cecil squeaked. "I'm really sorry!"

"Sorry? That is all you have to say for yourself?" The icy Count scoffed. "You've done more damage than you could have, Aijima!"

Camus was now in front of Cecil. No doubt that he was boiling with hate, but his glare did not have much of a scare factor since he was a petite girl as of the moment.

Realizing this awful information, Camus said, "Bend down."

"Huh?"

"So I can look at you coldly in the eye."

Oh how tempted Cecil was to fool around and joke about his sempai's current stature. He never saw Haruka this mad before and all he could say was that the girl was crazy adorable. However, Cecil wanted to live long and the key to prolonging one's life was to continuously hope that your senior would not freeze you like the madman he was, so the former neko decided to obey the blond. Once they were on the same level, Camus narrowed his eyes that seemed incapable of killing a fly, much less send a threat.

"Who is in my body?" The Count asked, with all the coldness he could muster.

"I-I don't know!" Cecil replied honestly. He didn't exactly specify who was to transfer.

The earl huffed and marched out the bathroom – which Cecil found to be disturbingly cute. The younger male followed suit and he was just in time to see whoever was in his sempai's body wake up. The person blinked a couple of times before speaking.

"Cecil-kun? What are you doing here?"

Before the idol could answer, Camus intervened. "State your name!"

The Count's person looked confused. "I'm…Haruka? Wait – but you're me! Huh? What happened to my voice?"

At that very moment, everything audible was drowned out by Cecil's internal screaming. One of his worst fears had just been realized – the soul of the woman he loved was trapped inside the body of the man he despised and vice versa – and Cecil wished he could black out right now.

Well wasn't he just loved – his wish was granted! He blacked out!

"Fool! Get up!"

It took a while for Haruka to process the situation. One, she wasn't in her room. Two, Cecil was unconscious and half-naked. Three, Haruka saw herself strangling the prince in order to wake him up.

Something wasn't right.

The composer rushed to the mirror and screamed a manly scream. Her short, salmon pink hair had been replaced by long, blond ones while her sunset eyes changed into icy blue orbs. No longer was she of petite frame nor was she a girl. She became a man and not just any man – she became Camus, who was a walking iceberg in contrast to the girl's sunny demeanour. Against her innocence and gentleness, Haruka had to think: _what the fuck?_ The composer never felt so away from reality yet there she was, glued to the ground while trying not to throw a catharsis after realizing that she now sported the male anatomy.

' _Dear grandmother, I am now a man.'_

Boy, wouldn't this be an interesting tale to tell her beloved grandmother if the old lady wouldn't freak out about her granddaughter's mental welfare.

"You!"

Haruka turned to her person and attempted to speak, but she ended up stuttering. "W-Who are…who….w-who – "

"I am Camus." The noble said as he sensed the girl's inability to form any sentences. "This is not an illusion. You really are me as of the moment and I am you."

"H-Huh?"

Camus sighed. "Aijima is the one to blame. He must have asked divine intervention from his mystic beings therefore resulting to this. It happened before with Starish."

Haruka clearly did not get anything at all. Camus rubbed her, er, his temples and pulled out a chair while motioning the other to do the same. The stunned composer did so and there was a moment of awkward silence before Camus spoke.

"If you recall, Starish had been acting quite unlike their selves last month."

"Oh! Because of their movie, The Switch, right?"

The Count smirked. "How naïve. Starish had truly swapped souls, hence, their out of character. The movie was just a timely excuse."

Realization finally dawned on Haruka. "So Ittoki-kun was really Jinguji-san, Jinguji-san was Ittoki-kun, Hijirikawa-san was Syo-kun, Shinomiya-kun was Hijirikawa-san, Ichinose-kun was Shinomiya-kun, Syo-kun was Cecil-san, and Cecil-san was Ichinose-kun?"

' _Ah…good that she caught up.'_ Camus nodded his head. "Correct. Those peasants had their souls switched and failed to do a decent job acting as their temporary selves! Well, except Ichinose. He was well adept as Shinomiya."

Upon mentioning Tokiya and his act, Haruka remembered the Piyo-chan keychain she received from who she believed to be Natsuki. Come to think of it, the tall blond was calmer than usual that time so no doubt it was Tokiya's acting.

"But how could that had happened? How did this happen?" Haruka asked.

"Aijima requested his muses to help him gain closure with the rest of Starish. They only returned to normal once the request had been fulfilled." The earl of Permafrost replied then glared at his unconscious kouhai. "I am not certain what Aijima's plea was, but it must have something to do with you and me since we exchanged souls."

"How are we going to get back, Camus-sempai?" The composer added.

"If it is the same way as what happened to Starish, we will be back to normal once the fool's plea is made. If not, I have to travel to Permafrost to seek a solution but I deemed for it to be impossible." The noble answered.

Haruka cocked her head to the side. "Why is that, Camus-sempai?"

Without knowing how he got it since they were talking face to face, Camus pointed his scepter at Haruka.

" _You_ are in my body and I will _not_ allow you to shame me in front of my queen with your stuttering and sugary phrases! Permafrost deserves no low grade treatment from commoners!" The blond boomed.

While Camus ranted about how spectacular Permafrost was, his kouhai slowly regained consciousness until he was fully awake. The young prince got up and scratched the back of his head. He had a weird dream where his request to the muses regarding the sempais went horribly wrong causing Haruka and Camus to exchange souls. Luckily, it was just a life-scarring nightmare – what were the odds of it ever coming true? The prince rubbed his eyes and saw Haruka pointing Camus' scepter in a kind of threatening way while his sempai looked rather docile. It took a moment for Cecil to absorb the situation and to ultimately conclude that he was living his nightmare.

"AAAAHHH!"

"Hush, fool!" Haru – Camus began. "And put some damn clothes on!"

Upon realizing that only a fluffy white towel covered him, Cecil immediately scrambled to his feet and looked for his attire. Haruka – who, for whatever reason, did not notice the idol's lack of coverage until Camus pointed that out – quickly protected her eyes with her hands as a faint blush dusted on her cheeks.

' _I am not pleased by this. This is a whole new level of disturbing.'_ The Count thought and looked away, feeling quite vexed in having to see himself react so unprofessional and less of a man.

Once Cecil was done changing, Camus did not think twice about hitting his kouhai on the head with his scepter.

"Ow! What was that for!?" The prince cried.

"For _this_!" Camus motioned to his appearance. "You made me a woman and not just any woman, I became the one you and the rest of Starish have their eyes on! Clearly, you must be sick in the head!"

"I swear I did not mean it!" Cecil exclaimed. "I would never allow anything like this to happen!"

"I'm sure Cecil-kun's telling the truth, Camus-sempai. At least, about us switching." Haruka defended.

The ice royal placed his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes at his kouhai. "What did you ask of your muses?"

After doing his best not to do anything even more life-threatening, Cecil could no longer resist letting out a chuckle. The Count gritted his teeth.

" **What is so funny!?** " He angrily asked.

The prince burst out laughing. "I…I couldn't take you seriously in that form! You're just so cute when you're mad!"

How he regretted saying those words for an encyclopedia, which weighed like a sack of cement, flew straight to his face – talk about karma! Camus might be stuck in the petite frame of Haruka, but his boiling hate for his kouhai's actions defied everything and gave him brute force that could move mountains and could cut the dorm in half. Haruka was quite amazed upon seeing herself mad like crazy. She decided to just be in the background and silently pitied the prince.

' _Poor Cecil-san.'_

Knowing his place, Cecil – with a red face due to the impact of the book – bowed his head in fear and apology. "G-Gomen!"

Camus crossed his arms. "You have a lot to apologize for, Aijima! Now, tell us what that request of yours was!"

"It was to have Quartet Night turn into the sempais we wished to have." Cecil answered.

…

…

"Wait, did you just say Quartet Night?" Camus asked. "Does that mean – "

The Count was unable to complete his sentence once a high-pitched scream that relayed utter horror was heard.

"That sounded like…"

"Mikaze-sempai!"

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is up! Ohoho...things are getting interesting now, aren't they?**

 **Hello dear readers! I hope you enjoyed reading The Switch II! I swear on the life of the mushroom I ate earlier to make this fanfic the best and worth reading! It'll certainly be longer compared to the first book :D**

 **Speaking of the first book, I highly recommend (to those who haven't read it yet and jumped straight to this) that you lovelies read The Switch for I will be mentioning parts related to the previous Utapri switch story. Like when Cecil threw a book at Syo and this time, it was his turn - well, technically he got hit twice since Syo was Cecil xD Poor neko-man!**

 **Anyway, l** **eave a note/fave/follow and** **look forward for the next chapter - I am definitely hyped for it teeheehee ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

All Ranmaru wanted was a normal day – was that _sooo_ much to ask?

It started this morning where the rocker was found peacefully tucked in bed and was snoozing away. He had a generally good sleep considering that he hadn't had much to do last night and his flirt of a kouhai did his assignment instead of waiting for the next day. In addition, the hoo-ha Reiji was off to Tokyo so Ranmaru was headache-free for at least a week.

Well, that was what he thought before deciding to wake up.

The grumpy sempai opened his vision to the world and immediately knew he committed a mistake.

' _Oh no…it's him again!'_ Ranmaru thought in horror as he stared into the green eyes that could unleash all demonic undoing into the world.

"Ohayo Ai-chan! It's a wonderful day!" The Piyo-loving Natsuki cheered once his precious sempai was up. "You seemed to have slept well!"

"A little too well. You're an hour late in waking. It's already eight o'clock." Syo pointed out. "Are you alright?"

 _What the –_

Ranmaru looked at Syo, then at Natsuki, then at the room he was in. Where was his bass guitar? His rock posters? His rock magazines? Where on earth was Masato? Ren could just get lost for all he cared, but what the hell was he doing in Ai's room? Why were his bandmate's kouhais staring at him oddly? Why was he asking so many questions in his head when he should be raging right about now!?

"Something the matter, Ai? You haven't said anything." Syo began after an awful moment of silence.

"Aww~ maybe Ai-chan had a nightmare! He must need a hug!" Natsuki exclaimed and proceeded to hug his sempai.

Without thinking twice, Ranmaru sprung out of bed and successfully avoided the infamous bear hug of the tall blond. The meat-lover stood a safe distance away from the two violinists and by safe, it meant the spot nearest to the door.

The rocker glared at them. "Why am I here? Explain!"

"This is our room. This is where we stay." Syo spoke slowly to which Natsuki nodded in agreement.

" **Lies!** You must've taken me hostage or is this a sick prank Reiji got you to do!? Tell me!" Ranmaru barked.

The two blond males exchanged looks of concern. They never encountered their sempai behaving so violently nor did they expect the cyanette to act so out of character. All they did was greet him good morning and point out his late waking. Geez, must really hurt his android pride or whatever.

"Ai? Are you sure you're okay? Did you get a bug or something?" Syo asked.

" **NO!** And why the fuck do you keep calling me Ai!?" Ranmaru exclaimed.

Oh Syo was just 2 seconds away from dismantling the wires of his sempai.

The aforementioned teen groaned in annoyance. "Then what else are we supposed to call you!?"

"Syo-chan, maybe Ai-chan rebooted and had forgotten everything!" Natsuki reasoned upon sensing the growing irritation of his friend. The bubbly blond went to get a handy mirror. "See, Ai-chan? This is the cute you~!"

Ranmaru blinked. There seemed to be a few things different of him. His eyes were cyan, his hair was cyan, his face was a bit feminine, and –after a late realization – his voice was of a higher pitch compared to his usual deep tone. His rocktastic image was nowhere to be seen in the mirror; all he saw was his usually stoic bandmate who now sported a look of shock.

"I think his circuits need a check-up." Syo began after witnessing his sempai frozen in place.

Natsuki agreed. "You're right, Syo-chan. I'm worried about Ai-chan…"

Well their worry increased even more once their sempai attempted to rip his own face off.

"What the _**hell!?**_ Ai, STOP! You're going to hurt yourself!" Syo exclaimed and tried to get the cyanette to calm down by a hundred degrees.

"Did you seriously _superglue_ Ai's face to mine!? And _what the fuck_ did you morons do to my voice!?" Ranmaru yelled.

"For the last time – you _are_ Ai!" Syo said in exasperation.

The tsundere rocker was about to throw another fit when all of a sudden, he felt strangely exhausted. Ranmaru staggered back until he hit the side of the bed and fell on it. His vision started to blur and he felt very hot.

' _What…is happening!?'_ The silver-haired idol thought.

"Ai!"

In a flash, Syo and Natsuki were beside him. The older of the two placed his hand on his sempai's forehead and immediately yanked it away.

"He's overheating!"

"Quick! Get something cool! Turn on the air conditioner to max!"

The two kouhais ran around the room, grabbing who-knows-what while Ranmaru tried his best to grasp the situation. The rocker's vision became honeycomb-like and – call him delusional! – numbers and symbols flowed right in front of him!

 _Nani!?_

"Don't worry, Ai! We got you!" The shortest of the three began. Natsuki wasn't far behind and was fanning the confused sempai. Syo took hold of his senior's hand and stared at the other's wrist for a while thus creeping out Ranmaru.

"Whoa…your battery level dropped by 50%!" Syo exclaimed. "You need to recharge!"

Before the grouchy idol could ask, the short blond went to get what seemed like a battery charger and then Syo poked the other's wrist as if typing a code.

What happened next was beyond the tsundere's logic.

A square-shaped outline became visible and Syo wasted no time opening the small compartment, revealing several wires and microchips. Also, cue Ranmaru's shriek of terror.

" **AAAHHH!** "

His horrified screech caused a domino effect wherein the two kouhais screamed and just in time for the newly arrived guests to do the same upon opening the door.

" **AAAAHHHH!** "

" **GAAAAHHH!** "

" **KYAAAAA!** "

It was a screamfest like no other. In the middle of the commotion, Ranmaru fainted, the two blonds rushed to his aid, Haruka as Camus hid behind Cecil, Cecil felt like crying and Camus face-palmed at the stupidity he got himself into.

After a moment, the actual prince spoke. "What happened? What is going on!?"

"You tell me! He woke up like he was possessed!" Syo exclaimed.

"Okay, but why are there wires inside Ai-sempai's wrist?"

Oh.

Amongst everything, the neko-man only gave a damn about that.

The two violinists looked at each other – boy, they had a lot of explaining to do!

"We shall discuss that later! Right now, we have another important matter that needs attention." Camus boomed and got odd stares from his bandmate's kouhais. "What? It is disrespectful to stare!"

Syo looked uneasy. It was like everyone he knew altered their personality overnight. "Nanami? Are you feeling alright?"

Camus' confused expression turned into that of annoyance. He turned to glare at the culprit of his misfortune.

"I hate you _so_ much." He said bitterly to Cecil. "Let us settle down and I shall explain what happened."

The earl of Permafrost marched inside Ai's room but in the eyes of Syo and Natsuki, it was Haruka with an extreme himedere complex. He was followed closely by a worried Cecil and a mellower-looking Camus. Once inside, Ai/Ranmaru was on his bed recharging – literally! – while the others took their seats. Camus looked at them judgingly, or at least that was what he intended to do, before speaking.

"This is what happened this morning…"

To summarize the talk, Camus told the other two how his fool of a kouhai asked another request that already foreshadowed distasteful events, which was the switch of Quartet Night and Haruka. The icy royal explained that he was now in the body of Haruka and vice versa, and upon knowing so, Syo just wanted to punch the lights out of Cecil for turning the woman he loved into a man.

"You just had to ask help from your muses, didn't you!?" The angry munchkin began.

"You can't pin all the blame on me! You wanted a different sempai too!" Cecil said to his defence. "You sounded like you would trade Ai-sempai for another one without batting an eye!"

"You got Nanami involved! That matters _a lot_! You should've just kept your mouth shut!" Syo cried out.

"I was just trying to help!"

"Well you're not doing a great job!"

"Easy now, Syo-chan, Cecil-chan!" Natsuki intervened, stopping a dead-end argument from erupting anytime soon.

"Syo-kun, Cecil-kun, please don't fight!" Haruka began.

The youngest duo of Starish halted their glare- and _grr!-_ down. Haruka was Haruka and they wouldn't want to upset their composer. Also, they were scared of Camus who gave them the evil eye.

"Hmph! You call yourselves professionals? Pathetic." The earl commented. "Stop your childish quarrel! We will find a way to fix this!"

The fedora-loving blond finally calmed down and sighed. "You're right, sempai. There has to be a solution."

Camus smirked. "Was I ever wrong?"

"By the way," Natsuki began. "Who's in Ai-chan's body?"

His question was answered just in time when the other senior woke up muttering profanities that ranged from 'shit!' to 'my fucking head hurts!'

Syo frowned. "I can only guess who."

"Where am I?" Ranmaru slowly got up and noticed the bunch of guests in his not-room. "What are you all doing here?"

"Kurosaki, is that you?" Camus began.

"Yeah and why are you talking like…?"

It only took him a glance on the wire connected to his wrist for Ranmaru to start hyperventilating.

' _Crap. So it wasn't a dream!?'_

"Calm down, you fool!"

The rocker turned to glare at the composer. There was something inarguably familiar with the sudden attitude of the only female in the room. The way she spoke resembled a certain blond royal who never failed to get into Ranmaru's nerves.

The silver-haired idol growled. "Don't tell me what to do! Who do you think you are!?"

What happened next were the magnificent and sparkly intro of the Count of Permafrost and a short explanation of the unfortunate situation they were in. Ranmaru was initially concerned with the whole switch crisis – it was a bit of a challenge to keep a cool and manly image when he was stuck in the body of his cute, angel-faced bandmate – until he noticed one tiny detail that made his day.

Camus was a girl. He burst out laughing.

"Would you _kindly_ tell me what is so **funny!?** " The icy royal asked, irked beyond reason.

Oh, Tsunmaru was having the time of his life – now if only he could photograph this moment.

"You…you…you're a GIRL!" Ranmaru said between laughs.

For every breath breathed in the room, a dark and scary aura surrounded the Count. He would _not_ be degraded like this! The royal approached his laughing bandmate and deliberately unattached the charger.

Syo tried to stop him. "W-Wait! He's not even half-way done yet!"

Too late. The rocker saw strange codes once again before his consciousness left him. Camus frowned at the other.

"Forgive me, Mikaze, but I'm sure you would have done the same thing." The blond said before he turned to his bandmate's kouhais. "I believe you have something to say."

Syo let out a sigh before speaking. He was already annoyed and exhausted. "Ai is a robot. Natsuki, Haruka, and I already knew who Ai really was. We just kept it secret."

"He's an A.I or Artificial Intelligence to be specific." Natsuki added. "He was designed to represent the perfect idol."

' _No wonder he never makes a mistake and can calculate the calorie intake of Kotobuki.'_ Camus thought. "Perfect idol, correct? Well then, I'm afraid Mikaze's career is on the line since the fool Kurosaki is now him."

Camus sighed and rubbed his temples. This was going to be another pain in the neck!

"The best we can do is to find the others and inform them. We do not want anyone to ruin the other's reputation unintentionally." The earl began. "Let's go."

"Wait, what about Ai – er, Ranmaru-sempai?" Syo exclaimed.

' _Oh if only you were somebody else!'_ Camus thought bitterly. He was quite tempted to leave the rocker to collect dust, given he wasn't in the body of a sensible being. "Fine! You two stay here and look after him!"

With that, the royal team plus Haruka were on their way to the room of the other probably confused victims of the muses' torment.

What a day this was going to be.

* * *

 **Hehe...I enjoyed writing this chapter a little too much~**

 **It's fun to bully Ran-Ran. Haha...hello dear readers! Thank you so much for your continuous support! Your reviews and messages made my day :D Also, I would like to thank those who read and loved The Switch! Stay tuned for chapter 4!**

 **Oh, and just some stuff:**

 _ **'words here'**_ **= thoughts**

 **himedere = "** **a character that demands to be treated like royalty by his or her loved ones and may or may not actually be royalty." - urbandictionary**

 **In Starish's point of view, they see QN as who they are physically e.g Syo sees Camus as Haruka even though the person's actually Camus. It's only applicable when Starish aren't informed about the whole switch thing yet, and when the point of view is given to QN, they are who they are. I hope that makes things more understandable :)**

 **PS: For fans of Aoi Shouta, I wrote a little something-something on Wattpad ;) Enjoy~**

 **story/70232600-a-day-with-you-aoishoutaxreader**


	4. Chapter 4

Reiji could not believe his eyes.

If he remembered correctly, he was on his way to the airport to catch a plane for Tokyo with his two adorable kouhais beside him. Tokiya went to settle their plane tickets while he and Otoya bought some snacks for the ride, with the brunet's claim that his juniors were growing boys who might get hungry anytime soon.

Okay – it was just Reiji's excuse to eat what he wanted. It was a difficult time for him ever since the youngest member of Quartet Night restricted him with the food he usually ate and this trip served as a chance for the clown sempai to chow down without someone reminding him of his calorie intake when munching on a chicken drumstick.

"Rei-chan~ are you sure we need this much food?" Otoya asked, eyeing the multiple bags of chips his senior had in the basket. "We're only there for a week."

"Exactly why we need we need all these!" Reiji chirped. "Better safe than sorry!"

"There are plenty of restaurants in Tokyo. Plus, I don't think Tokiya will approve of these…" The red-head reasoned. His health conscious roommate was bound to be irked with the stuff Reiji bought since the vocalist considered it to be unhealthy. "He'll give another lecture about the importance of vegetable and fruits in your diet again."

"You're right Otoyan! I almost forgot about Toki!" Reiji exclaimed and grabbed a bag of salad flavored potato chips. "He likes stuff that tastes like leaves and garden soil, right? This brand of chips is for him!"

Otoya sweatdropped while his sempai kept rambling how thoughtful he was. Tokiya wouldn't exactly appreciate the act no matter how good the intention was; he would certainly be far from amused at the artificial flavorings and there was no greater mockery than to present a salad flavored snack to the perfectionist.

When he deemed to have sufficient amount of food, Reiji grinned. "This seems enough! To the counter!"

The duo went to the counter and after paying – and Reiji flirting with the cashier while Otoya stood awkwardly at the side – they walked to wherever Tokiya was and as expected, the dark-haired teen frowned upon seeing the bag of health hazards.

"What're those?" The idol questioned.

The maracas sempai beamed. "Food for the trip~ Look, Toki! I got you chips that taste like salad!"

If looks could kill, the defenseless chips would have holes bore on its packaging due to the death glare sent by the perfectionist. On a regular basis, Tokiya would have lectured his sempai about the importance of eating healthy but he was tired and in no mood to do so as of the moment therefore he decided to save the scolding for later. Sighing, the tall male took a seat and his companions followed suit. They waited a while before they finally boarded the plane and although Tokiya wanted to sit near the window, he was OKAY being in the center thus separating his hyper roommate and his equally hyper sempai. God knows the apocalypse that was to come when those two were placed beside each other.

"Ne, Rei-chan! The view's so nice here!" Otoya exclaimed as he stared out the window.

"Really? Let me see!"

The clown sempai lunged towards the red-head and squished their faces on the small window, and awed at the scenery. Stuck in the middle, Tokiya let out a sigh of annoyance. Apocalypse be damned – he should have traded places with Reiji who was sitting near the aisle if it meant saving his personal space!

' _Patience, Tokiya. Just 20 minutes more to go…'_

Twenty minutes seemed like a long time for Tokiya who, by the way, was on the verge of kicking his companions out the plane. It wasn't exactly pretty when the two idiots suddenly turned green when the plane did a slight tilt from one side to the other. The perfectionist couldn't stand being in the middle of the vomiting duo and worse that he had no chance of escaping!

"That was a horrible experience! I'm glad we've finally arrived!" Reiji exclaimed jollily as if nothing ever happened.

"Yeah, horrible!" Otoya added, and upon sensing the dark and dangerous aura emitted by his fellow Starish, tried to apologize. "Ano, sorry you had to deal with what happened, Tokiya."

Ah the power of saying sorry and Otoya's charm. The dark-haired idol sighed and dismissed the matter. He was too tired restraining himself from causing a scene when he was on the verge of losing his cool therefore once they arrived at the hotel, the tallest of the three took a quick shower before he went to bed.

"Geez, Toki must be really exhausted." Reiji said, pointing out the obvious.

"Well, it is pretty late…" Otoya reasoned. "We'll check out the buffet tomorrow, Rei-chan. It's probably closed right now."

The red-head yawned before he snuggled closer to his pillow. Reiji let out a chuckle before he, too, went to sleep. He had a strange feeling that tomorrow was going to be full of surprises and boy was he right!

Next day came and the brunet woke up to the grumbling of his stomach. He stretched and silently went out of bed. He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn that he was back in the Master Course dormitory.

…

Shit he was.

The sempai panicked and panicked even more once he saw his reflection. He was about to let out a yell when his tummy reminded him why he woke up in the first place. Deciding to worry later, Reiji skipped out of the room and merrily walked to where the cafeteria was and left two unsuspecting (since they were obviously sleeping!) idols.

* * *

Masato woke up earlier than usual after hearing what sounded like an angry yell of Cecil's last name. The pianist wasn't so sure whether he was just dreaming or not, but he was now up so he might as well start his day. The blue-haired idol got out of bed and immediately noticed the absence of his sempai. Masato climbed up the ladder and nudged his roommate.

"Jinguji, wake up."

"….."

It took him a couple of pokes and nudges before Ren finally woke up.

The saxophonist rubbed his eyes. "Masa-chan? You're up early."

"Kurosaki-sempai's missing."

Now that caught Ren's attention. His tsundere sempai could still be found sleeping at this time of the day yet the senior's bed was empty of him.

"Maybe he got hungry and went to look for food." Ren reasoned.

The frown of Masato's face indicated that he was not convinced. Sighing, Ren went out of bed and told the other that they would go look for their sempai. Of course, Masato agreed and Ren knew he said the right thing. Surprisingly, the rich duo was mellower upon waking up. Ren hadn't said anything to provoke Masato and vice versa. It was like they had an internal alarm which would signal them to be at each other's throats and it wasn't time yet.

"Maybe he went for a morning jog…but it's too early for him to do so. Did he change his schedule?" Masato asked.

"I don't think so. I honestly think he just got hungry. Let's check the cafeteria or the dining area." Ren stated.

"Fine."

"By the way, why did you wake up so early?" The orange-haired idol smirked. "Craving for melon pan~?"

Ah yes – time for them to be enemies again.

Masato glared at the flirt. "No. I heard someone screaming Cecil's name."

Ren's eyes widened and Masato immediately knew what the other was thinking.

"It was nothing _of_ _that sort_ , Jinguji. The person sounded angry."

"Angry sex is a possibility."

"Shut it." Masato said, immune to and unamused by his bandmate's behaviour. For crying out loud, the pianist was being serious! What if it was a deranged fan or a psychotic rival to the throne Cecil was facing!?

Noticing the look on the pianist, Ren chuckled.

"If it'll get you to stop worrying, we'll swing-by Cesshi's room later." The orange-haired idol began.

Masato did not argue with that. The duo arrived at the cafeteria and what do you know? Ren was right! On the farthest side was their sempai having pancakes and hot cocoa. The rocker was not aware of the duo's presence for he was too engrossed in eating the golden, fluffy, almost-flat-but-not-really cakes.

"Let's leave him be." Ren began. "We don't want to ruin his moment."

Masato agreed. It was a wise decision not to disturb their sempai especially when he was eating so they left for Cecil's room. On the way, they encountered the royal team plus Haruka and for whatever reason, something felt off with the trio like they were secretly aliens in disguise or something. Nevertheless, Ren and Masato greeted them like they normally would. As usual, Ren pulled out a rose from nowhere and handed it to Haruka.

"For you, little lamb~ you're as blooming as ever!" The flirtatious idol then kissed the composer's hand.

He got smacked on the head – that was unexpected.

" **FOOL! AWAY WITH YOU!** " Haruka shrieked.

Ren and Masato exchanged looks. Did Haruka just call the Casanova ' _fool?'_ That sounded like something Camus would say!

"Uh, little lamb? Are you feeling alright?" Ren asked. He turned to the other two and got nervous expressions from them.

Haruka ignored his question. "Where is Kurosaki?"

"He's at the cafeteria." Masato answered, bewildered by the usually meek composer's change of attitude.

"Good. Lead me to him!"

The two members of the cool team looked at each other then at Cecil for answers.

"Ano, we'll explain once we find Ranmaru-sempai….or whoever he is." The prince of Agnapolis muttered the last part.

Too lost and confused of the situation, the heirs led the trio to the cafeteria where a certain silver-haired male was savouring the stacks of pancakes – he was on his third plate by the way! The rocker was munching on a piece of pancake when he saw the others.

"Ohayo, minna! Here to join me for breakfast? I already ate ahead though…"

Without any hesitation, the female of the group marched up to the other and grabbed him by the collar.

"Whoa kouhai-chan! Why so feisty?"

Camus gritted his teeth. "No doubt you are Kotobuki! How are you _**not**_ surprised by your appearance!?"

"I was! But then I got hungry and decided to worry later!" Reiji explained. "Wait, if you knew who I am, does that mean – ?"

"Yes, I am affected too." Camus answered. He eyed the pancakes and called his kouhai. "Aijima! Pancakes and prepare me a cup of tea!"

Cecil sighed. _'Do it for Haruka!'_ The prince thought miserably as he went to do his senior's errands. _'Do it for her!'_

Once the former cat left, Camus, Masato and Ren idled in the background. Camus – or should we say Haruka – excused him/herself to assist 'Cecil-san' which left the other two in a state of confusion. When did Camus ever call Cecil by his first name plus with an honorific? The icy Count usually referred to the other by his last name with a hint of distaste in the tone. It also occurred to the two rich kids that the blond was gentler and not at all bossy than how he usually was on a regular basis. His new air of mildness was almost similar to that of Haruka who was suddenly acting like a certain two-faced royal. Speaking of Haruka, jealousy began to spark upon seeing their composer seated across their sempai who was also acting strange. The silver-haired male seemed more enthusiastic – one could practically see sunshine and fireworks in his heterochromatic eyes – and actually approachable!

Was it because –? No, it couldn't possibly be!

Ren and Masa hastily made their way to the table of the other two before they simultaneously asked,

"Are you two _**dating!?"**_

Reiji almost choked on his hot cocoa while Camus' eye twitched in annoyance.

Aijima better placed a shit ton of sugar cubes in his tea. Camus was going to need _all_ the sweets he could get!

' _Damn it all!'_

How the Count hated this day.

* * *

 **Tokiya's fun to tease. Teehee~**

 **Hello dear readers! Chapter 4 is finally out! Thanks for waiting!**

 **minna = everyone**

 _ **' words here'**_ **thoughts**

 **I hope you guys aren't lost with who's who. In any case, here's a guide:**

 **(left side - the soul/personality, right side - the body they're in)**

 **Haruka = Camus**

 **Camus = Haruka**

 **Reiji = Ranmaru**

 **Ranmaru = Ai**

 **Ai= Reiji (I'm sure you've connected the dots already)**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter! Remember to leave a not/fave/follow~! Thanks for the support everyone! :D**

 **P.S Oh why does Shoutan have to be so adorable?**


	5. Chapter 5

Tomochika was strolling around the halls of the dormitory upon waking up. She didn't have much to do today unlike the days that followed. She would be in various shows and commercials, and she would have to do several photoshoots – one with Ren – for magazines. It appeared that her schedule was packed for the week and she couldn't squeeze in any leisurely activity.

' _There goes my plan of shopping with Haruka.'_ The female idol thought. She missed her best friend despite living under the same roof. They were often busy with their respective work and their breaks seldom matched. It would take a lot of luck for them to be free at the same time and place.

With nothing else in mind, the red-head went to the Master Course's cafeteria where she was greeted with an unlikely scenario.

Cecil and Camus were having breakfast together – which itself was weird – and they were also having what seemed like a pleasant conversation. Ren and Masato were peculiarly silent and were sipping their beverage all while occasionally glaring at their sempai albeit discreetly. Speaking of their sempai, the usually grumpy rocker was seen with a goofy grin on his face and he was having breakfast with Haruka.

…

What.

' _Are those two dating?'_ Tomochika thought and approached the duo. "Ohayo~!"

"Ah, Tomo-chan! Ohayo!" Haruka chirped. "You're up early."

"Well I wouldn't want to miss out an interesting day such as this." Tomochika said while giving her friend a knowing wink. "You seem to have a great morning, Haruka~"

"Would you like to join us? There's still some pancakes left." Ranmaru offered, which was odd, but the female idol brushed the feeling aside.

"Thanks, Kurosaki-sempai, but I think I'll pass." Tomochika replied.

"Are you sure? The more the merrier."

"I'm pretty sure Haruka's company is enough." The red-haired idol exclaimed. "Besides, there are those guys with you."

The other female turned to look at "those guys" and sweat-dropped upon seeing the aura of hate and jealousy emitted by Ren, Masato, and Cecil. Camus was surprisingly silent and even gave a slight smile.

"A-Anyway, I'll be going now. See ya!" Tomochika said before she made her exit. It wasn't how she expected her day to start but boy was it refreshing to see her best friend with a potential love interest! Tomo-chan knew too well that the other was a bit too oblivious to the moves made on her by Starish and, quite recently, Quartet Night so she hoped that Haruka would end up with somebody someday or else the female idol would be frustrated!

With a chuckle, Tomochika continued her business. Little did she know that she was the oblivious one especially of the strange, strange situation that took place after she left the cafeteria.

* * *

"Wow, Myu-chan! You're really good at portraying kouhai-chan!" Reiji commented once they were alone. It didn't took him long to figure out who was he talking to.

"I wouldn't want to make the same mistake those fools did when they had the switch." Camus began. "You need to work on your impersonation of Kurosaki."

"Eh, that'll be a challenge since Ran-Ran and I have contrasting personalities." Reiji said sheepishly.

Camus sipped his tea. "Good that you know."

"Ahem."

The two sempais turned to whoever called their attention and saw the envious glares of two heirs.

"The emotion you're experiencing right now is of no use." The Count began.

Reiji was able to catch on that Ren and Masato were not aware of the switch situation so he decided to cause a little mischief.

"That's right!" The older male exclaimed before he slung an arm around his fellow bandmate. "Although I would get peeved if someone were to be this close to kouhai-chan~"

It only took a second for a mini snowstorm to appear as an accompaniment for the deathly glare that shoved daggers and years of misfortune straight into the soul of the idiot who dared behave so provocatively around the earl of Permafrost.

" **Hands off, Kotobuki**." The idol with mystical ice powers glowered.

The clown sempai backed away. "S-S-Scary!"

"Mind telling us what is going on?" Ren, who was shocked by Haruka's ability to summon snow, asked.

"Yes, an explanation is much appreciated." Masato added.

"Of course." Camus said, reverting back to his cold original self. "I am not one to sugar coat things –"

"Despite his large intake of sweets." Cecil interjected which earned him a scowl from his sempai.

"As I was saying, I am not one to sugar coat things so I might as well say the truth." The Count looked at the rocker's kouhais before continuing. "We had been switched and it's all Aijima's fault."

Immediately and simultaneously, Masato and Ren turned to the perpetrator with an unfazed expression because who else in the room was responsible for this supernatural phenomenon?

"What did you do?" Masato asked.

"Same thing he must've done, only this time it's with our sempais." Ren exclaimed as he sashayed towards the youngest member of Starish and slung an arm around the other. "This shouldn't be a problem. All we need to do is to fulfil Cesshi's wish and everything will be back to normal."

Might as well compare Ren to butter on freshly-made pancakes because he was smooth as fuck in getting Cecil out of another scolding.

"In that case, may we know who is who in the room?" The pianist inquired.

The icy Count was the first to speak. "I am Camus and I am trapped in the body of your composer."

NOW Ren just wanted to take back what he said about Cecil and beat the magical boy into a pulp, yet such action would not coincide with his cool, "I got my chill" demeanour. Masato felt the same way too because holy shit the love of his life was possessed by the soul of a walking blizzard and the pianist had no idea what to feel about that! Nevertheless, he kept calm like his companion and tried to assess the situation.

Going back to his senses, Ren continued, "That is quite a predicament…who's in your body then, baron?"

Haruka meekly raised the hand of the body she currently resided in. "That would be me, Jinguji-san. I am Haruka."

Wonderful – just _wonderful_! This was exactly the kind of news the two rich kids did not want to hear during this time of the day yet the world wanted to be a douche and threw this information right in front of them.

"Uwah! Myu-chan and kouhai-chan got switched? That's great! I can talk to both with more ease now!" Reiji said with enthusiasm.

"Judging by your jolliness, you must be Kotobuki-sempai and you are currently in the body of Kurosaki-sempai." Masato exclaimed.

Reiji winked. "Right-o, Masayan~! I never thought I would be Ran-Ran! Just think of the pranks I can pull on him!"

"I don't know about that, Rei-chan." Ren began. He honestly didn't know who to feel sorry for – Ranmaru or Reiji.

"There you guys are!"

The group shifted their attention to the source and saw Syo and Natsuki. Ai was walking behind them, looking peeved.

"Syo-chan! Naachan! Ohayo!" The clown sempai greeted. "Ah, Ai-Ai! You must be affected too! Who could you be?"

It only took Ranmaru one guess on who was in his body and he did _**not**_ like it. Not one bit.

"You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me!" The cyanette cussed.

"Based on your colourful vocabulary, you must be Ran-chan and you're in the body of Aimi." Ren pointed out.

"Damn right!" Ranmaru barked and sneered at his self. "Who the hell thought of letting this moron be me!?"

"Scared I might do something to damage your rock 'n roll image, huh Ran-Ran~?" Reiji teased.

"Can it, Reiji! Don't even think about it! I will _not_ hesitate to _strangle_ you!" The rocker angrily exclaimed.

"It's hard to take you seriously when you're Ai-Ai. You just look too cute!"

" **That's it!** "

While Ranmaru chased Reiji around the cafeteria with their kouhais trying to calm them down, Camus was connecting the dots regarding the soul transfer.

"If the composer and I switched and vice versa, Kotobuki is now Kurosaki, Kurosaki is now Mikaze, then that must mean Mikaze is…"

Somewhere in Tokyo, a pair of idols woke up to see their sempai shirtless and invading their personal space. Also, their luggage had been ransacked.

* * *

 **I AM STILL ALIVE. THIS FANFIC IS STILL ALIVE.**

 **Hello dear readers! I can't believe that it had been nearly 4 months since I last updated! Chapter 5 is finally here and for those who were so excited for Ai-Ai's chapter, you gotta wait 'till the next one ;) Thank you for your continuous support, my lovelies, even though I went on hiatus. I wished I could have replied to every review; I want you to know that I greatly appreciate your encouragement! I'll be working on The Switch II and on Quartet Knight whenever I have the time (even breaks render me tired...oh college -_-;)**

 **Haha...now imagine sweet lil' Ai-chan yelling profanities at everyone ;P And Ranmaru acting like a goofball while occasionally flirting with Elsa - I mean Haruka who's actually Camus xD**

 **Hope you enjoyed this! Until the next update~**


	6. Chapter 6

Ai had always been the most organized among the idols. From their work to ordinary routines, he had jotted down every detail without fail thus his on-time and on-point approach in dealing with almost everything and everyone. Aside from being the most organized, the cyanette was also thought to be fearless for he often resorted to using facts and logic upon encountering strange or unfamiliar situations. Ai was calm and he always got the hang of any issue, including the management of his dork kouhais.

Ai saw the logic in many things which was why he was doing his best in comprehending why the hell did he wake up in the body of Kotobuki Reiji.

' _Strange.'_ The android thought as he stared at himself in the mirror. _'How could this have happened?'_

It didn't take long for Ai to think of the culprit to this supernatural occurrence. Cecil must have requested who-knows-what from his muses; whatever his plea was must have something to do with Quartet Night because Ai knew for sure that he never did anything terrible to the prince unless his munchkin of a kouhai magically gained powers overnight and used it against him.

' _It would be of no use if I were to do anything. I'm stuck as Reiji unless Cecil does something about it.'_ Ai thought.

The two kouhais of Reiji were still sleeping and Ai wasn't very informed of the tasks expected from them because it wasn't his business, so the youngest of QN decided to pace around the room while waiting for the idols to wake up. While doing so, the android heard a faint sound which imitated that of a beat-up engine. Ai chose to ignore it until he heard it again. The cyanette looked around to identify where the noise was coming from and, after moving about, he realized that the sound came from him.

' _Is this body malfunctioning?'_ Ai wondered as he took off the shirt he wore and frowned at the percentage of visible fat. _'Reiji needs to do more laps.'_ Ai made it his personal mission to whip Reiji into shape.

Moving on, the cyanette examined the body of his bandmate without any regard for personal space, his frown deepening whenever he came across a flabby area, in an attempt to detect the source of the sound. He placed a hand on his stomach and felt it rumble.

Oh. This must be what humans called 'hunger' and the one cure for it would be consuming an edible substance known as 'food.'

' _Food. This body needs food.'_

The cyanette went to the fridge and felt betrayed upon seeing the only contents which were two cans of carbonated beverage. He wanted something solid, but he took the two cans nonetheless before proceeding to rummage through their belongings. He hit the jackpot once he found a bag full of snacks.

"Food…" Ai whispered as he opened a pack of potato chips. The chips glowed like lumps of gold in a mine so the teen had to pause in appreciation before taking out one. Ai examined it before he took a bite. He munched on the chip until he finished with a satisfied smile.

Then he resorted to gorging down the poor, defenseless remains of the snack like some greedy bastard before tearing open a couple more similar treats. Ai gulped in the two cans of soda one after the other along with the drinks he found in the bag. Heck, he even ate the salad flavored potato chips meant for Tokiya!

(Ai has no shame.)

Even after consuming all snacks (including Toki's unloved chips), Reiji's body was still hungry. It was also at that point where Ai realized why Reiji loved to eat so much; now he wondered why Ranmaru loved meat a lot and why Camus was so obsessed with a shit ton of sweets.

Needless to say, Ai couldn't wait to try it.

Sadly, both were nowhere to be found inside the room and Ai experienced a feeling he was quite accustomed to: impatience. It was even worse now that he was in the body of an actual human (although Reiji's level of being annoying was nowhere near human) therefore the cyanette could not switch to his default mode. It also came to his attention that humans tire faster compared to an artificial intelligence thus prompting him to conserve energy for whatever necessary idol activities to be done. Ai was left hoping for any of the kouhais to wake up in order to start the day and to finish work on or ahead of time. A part of him wanted to wake the duo yet, for whatever human reason, he didn't want to disturb them hence the cyanette opted to just stare blankly at them until one of the two would rouse from their slumber.

Which happened very soon.

Otoya was the first to open his eyes and immediately felt queasy upon seeing his half-naked senpai openly stare at him.

"O-Ohayo!" The red-head awkwardly greeted.

"Ohayo." Ai said monotonously.

The android continued to stare at the other which alarmed the guitarist.

Otoya woke up his partner out of panic. "Tokiya! Wake up!"

The taller teen stirred until he opened his eyes to glare at the cause of disturbance.

" _What?"_ Tokiya asked gingerly.

Otoya could only point at the male across them. Tokiya followed the direction the other was pointing at and saw their senpai looking dead-straight at them.

' _He's peculiarly silent. And why is he shirtless?'_ The perfectionist thought. "Ohayo, Kotobuki-san. Is something the matter?"

"What time will work begin?"

"9 o'clock. We still have an hour and a half to prepare." Tokiya responded.

"I see. Do you have the schedule?" Ai asked.

The dark-haired idol took out a small notebook and got out of bed. "It's in here. Every activity that needs to be done is written – "

Tokiya cut his sentence once he saw the messy abomination scattered on the floor. Their luggage appeared to have been ransacked and empty packs of chips and soda cans were left undisposed of. The perfectionist felt a vein pop at the unsightly scenery before him.

Tokiya pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Kotobuki-san, did you cause these?"

Ai moved his attention to the snack wrappings. "Yes. I should have cleaned it. I apologize."

Tokiya looked at his senior incredulously because, sweet angels above, Reiji said something _**NORMAL**_ **!**

The vocalist wanted to confirm if what he heard was correct or Tokyo was just messing with him. "I beg your pardon?"

Ai sighed in irritation. "I said I'll clean it."

True to his words, the youngest idol picked up the trash and had it disposed. Tokiya was impressed while Otoya watched curiously in the background.

"Are you alright, Rei-chan?" The loveable red-head asked after staying silent.

"I am fine." Ai replied. "What should we do now?"

The two members of Starish exchanged looks – one was of confusion and the other was of astonishment – before the older of the two spoke.

"We could get breakfast." Tokiya suggested. "I'm surprised you didn't mention it."

"Breakfast…the most important meal of the day." Ai stated. "We get to eat food, right?"

"Yes? Isn't that what we normally do?" Otoya said, his concern for his senpai increasing by every word the other would spout. "Are you sure you're feeling okay, Rei-chan? You're acting a bit strange."

' _That's right.'_ Ai thought as realization dawned on him. _'I am not me as of now. I am Reiji.'_

Crap, now what would Reiji say to his kouhais? Should he say something stupid? Ai wondered and came up with a response.

"I am happy."

 _WELL_ that would've been more convincing if Ai said it like he meant it rather than using his monotone voice paired with his award-winning poker face. Come to think of it, he might have scared Reiji's kouhais into believing that their senior had lost his will to spread sunshine and happiness into the lives of those he would meet.

…

Their encounter wasn't looking so great.

"Uh huh." Tokiya said, obviously not convinced but found it too early to be asking questions. "Let's just go get breakfast."

Before they knew it, the Genki team found themselves at the buffet area and it was the quietest meal they ever had, mostly because Reiji was busy stuffing his face with large portions of food, which would have been normal if it weren't for the questionable amount of plates that piled up every time he finished. The brunet kept coming back to the buffet table for another round, as if the four full plates he started with were just light appetizers, like expensive cheese and crackers.

Reiji eating a lot was nothing new, but seeing Reiji eating _a lot_ was making Tokiya sick even though his senior was using a fork and a knife to slice a piece of steak instead of violently gnawing it with his teeth. Tokiya glanced at his partner and saw the same perplexed expression plastered on the red-head's face. After an unbearably long time of silence, the dark-haired teen cleared his throat and discussed their agenda for the day.

"We will have an interview for a magazine and along with it, we have to do a photoshoot in various locations. The company has our lunch covered so we'll be working straight until 5pm. Tomorrow's schedule is another story which we might as well discuss during our breaks." Tokiya exclaimed. "Is that alright?"

The maracas senpai simply nodded. He then got up and proceeded to the dessert area and grabbed an assortment of chocolate and slices of cake. With their senpai busy, the two idols broke into a conversation.

"Tokiya, I'm worried about Rei-chan." Otoya began. "He's acting weird!"

"Weird is an understatement." Toki supplied. "He wasn't like this yesterday. Did something happen last night?"

The guitarist shook his head. "I only told him that the buffet was closed at that time. You don't think he got upset over that?"

"That's preposterous!" The perfectionist commented. "Kotobuki-san wouldn't feel low over something silly."

"But he IS Rei-chan…" Otoya mumbled.

Tokiya furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah, he is."

The two sat in contemplation until the sound of a phone ringing snapped them out of their thoughts. Otoya reached inside his pocket and took out his cellphone to reveal who the caller was.

"Huh? It's Cecil." The red-head answered the call. "Hello?"

"Otoya, I've done something I shouldn't have." The former cat cowered.

"Nani? What happened? What did you do?" Otoya asked in concern.

Before Cecil could reply, his phone was snatched by another person in the room.

"Hello. May I speak with Kotobuki."

"Nanami?" The guitarist exclaimed in surprise because he could feel the harshness of a snowstorm in the composer's voice he never thought Haruka could even muster.

Without question, Otoya handed his cellphone to Reiji – who just got back in time with three plates full of sweets. The two kouhais watched with curiosity as their senior and composer conversed before he handed back the phone.

"Uh, he'll explain everything. Please don't get mad!" Cecil said before he ended the call, leaving his fellow Starish in a state of confusion.

"I supposed you two were wondering why I'm acting quite unlike myself." The brunet began.

"Had been since this morning but please do continue." Tokiya ushered.

"To put it simply, I am not Kotobuki Reiji. I am Mikaze Ai."

Otoya's jaw dropped. " _EHH?_ "

After minutes of explaining the whole situation, Tokiya and Otoya finally understood the reason for their senior's strange, strange behaviour. Apparently, they were in another switch situation only this time, it was with their senpais AND composer. Compared to the others, however, the two were the calmest about it.

"That makes a lot of sense. Somewhat." Tokiya exclaimed. "Still, we couldn't do much since we're away from them."

Ai agreed. "True, we might as well carry out the tasks assigned to us here. I'll do my best to impersonate Reiji."

Otoyan grinned. "We'll help you along the way, senpai!"

Before anything else could be added, a tray of fancy tuna was brought to the buffet table and Ai was on that area in 5 seconds. The young senpai filled his plate along with other delicacies while the two idols watched.

"He sure has a passion for eating." Otoya pointed out.

The perfectionist nodded. "Well, given his age, Mikaze-san's practically a growing person."

' _Hmm…growing person…paired with a grown man's appetite…'_

Both continued with their meals until realization dawned upon them.

"Ne, Tokiya?"

"What is it?"

"Since Mikaze-senpai likes to eat, does that mean he'll buy twice as much food as Rei-chan?"

" …"

"We won't go broke, won't we?" The red-head worriedly asked.

Tokiya did not like where this was going. After a moment of silence, Tokiya replied,

"….how much did you bring?"

* * *

 **Twas days before Christmas, I finally updated :D**

 **Hello dear readers! I present to you chapter 6 of this fanfic! Wow...it felt like a long, LONG time since I last updated The Switch II. Thank you for your patience and continuous support!**

 **It was fun imagining Ai as Reiji and having a huge appetite ^^ Poor Toki and Otoyan..what will happen to their wallets?**

 **Until the next update~ Oh, and here is a another crack version (read: my attempt of giving you lovelies a gift for Christmas. I may or may not have scarred you with this. Happy holidays everyone!)**

"Huh? It's Cecil." The red-head answered the call. "Hello?"

"Otoya, I've done something I shouldn't have." The former cat cowered.

Otoya paled. Despite his innocence, he _knew_ what that phrase implied and bloody hell, never in his whole life had he thought of encountering this conversation with his fellow bandmate. Sure - he predicted that someday in the future, he would have to give 'the talk' to a kid he's close to or his son most preferably, but this was too sudden and his information was still limited (he got ideas about sex and stuff, courtesy of Ren who gave him 'the talk' after their switch fiasco).

Cecil was somewhat like a younger brother to the red-head and for whatever reason, Otoya felt responsible for the actual prince of the group. Was Cecil even prepared to have this conversation? Was **_he_** prepared to have this conversation?

...oh may the gods above have mercy on them both.

"O-Okay, Cecil, stay calm." Otoya began. "Listen to me. It's about time I tell you something."

From across the table, Tokiya raised a brow at his partner's flustered disposition. The vocalist thought nothing much of it and sipped some of his green tea.

"When a man and a woman love each other,"

That line alone was enough to make Tokiya comically spit out his tea. The dark-haired male stared at the guitarist incredulously, who turned redder than his hair with every word he spoke. Tokiya was forced to listen to Otoya talk about the birds and the bees to Cecil aka Mr. i-fucked-a-girl-while-oniisan-was-away, and the perfectionist himself was starting to get a little embarrassed. Why oh why was his companion having this conversation?

"...and so try to be gentle on her the next time." Otoya said, wanting to cry at the moment. "Were you gentle on her?"

"Uh..."

"What's going on?" Reiji (Ai) asked upon arriving with three plates full of desserts.

Tokiya, who recovered from shock, explained to his senior what was happening.

"Otoya's giving Cecil _the talk_."

Ai blinked. "Oh."

The cyanette motioned the blushing red-head to hand over the phone.

"Hello, Cecil. As you know, when two people are aroused, blood flows down to..."

As Ai continued his lecture about how the human anatomy worked like he was just talking about the weather, the two kouhais sunk lower in their seats and tried to evade any questioning looks of the other guests.

 _Leave us to die._

Meanwhile, Cecil's soul felt like escaping his body upon the sudden information he was getting from Otoya AND Ai. Camus happened to notice his kouhai's behavior and took the phone away from him.

"Hello?"

After an explanation from both parties, Camus turned to face Cecil.

"So you were getting the talk, correct?" The royal crossed his arms. "As your senior, I must inform you of such things. Call the others! This is life information all of you must know!"

Needless to say, no one could look at each other in the eye without some sort of embarrassed reaction (except Camus, Ren, and Reiji). And all Cecil wanted to talk about was regarding QN's switch situation. _Nice_.


	7. Chapter 7

Back to the Master Course dormitory, a group of concerned idols gathered at the living room to discuss their… _unfortunate_ situation. Well, it was unfortunate for the senpais since they had jobs to do and a reputation to uphold, and being stuck in each other's bodies wasn't helpful at all. To add to the mishap, Starish's composer got involved which made things more complicated than it already was.

Just imagine: Ai swearing his ass off, Ranmaru playing the maracas, Camus making tea while wearing a frilly pink apron, Haruka summoning ice and snow, and Reiji reading a book in Tokyo.

Which was happening now, by the way.

"Kotobuki! Stop shaking those infernal devices!" The real Camus boomed. "It's giving me a headache!"

"I hate to agree with him of all people, but yeah – stop whatever the fuck you're doing! It's hella annoying!" Ranmaru barked.

Reiji gasped in a dramatic fashion. "Ran-Ran! Don't say those things while you're in Ai-Ai's body!"

"Yeah, Ran-chan. It doesn't really pair up with Aimi's innocent appearance." Ren pointed out.

"Butt out of this!" The rocker said with a scowl. "You don't think I know that!? I am in a very confusing situation right now!"

"All of us are, actually." Masato murmured to himself, afraid he might add fuel to the fire if his senpai heard that. _What makes you so special_ was what he really wanted to say though, if not for the fact that the pianist was considered to be one of the most collected people in the group. Oh well.

"You have every right to be confused, you boor! However, it would be of great use if we carry out our temporary self's normal routine until the wish of my foolish kouhai is fulfilled." Camus stated. "We must not draw suspicion to ourselves by acting questionable and as professional idols, I believe we can do that with ease."

"No shit Sherlock." Ranmaru grumbled.

"Kurosaki! You are miserably failing!" The royal reprimanded. "You only have _one_ job to do!"

" _One job!?_ Tch. Easy for you to say! I'm not sure how Ai pulls off his idol self!" Ranmaru reasoned out, which was unarguably true to be honest. The kouhais silently wished him the best of luck.

"Speaking of Mikaze-senpai, will he be alright? He's the only one, along with Otoya and Ichinose-san, in Tokyo." Masato asked.

"Mikaze can handle this." Camus said with confidence.

"Definitely! Ai-chan always knows what to do!" Natsuki exclaimed gleefully.

"Plus, he's with Otoyan and Toki!" Reiji added. "My sweet kouhais are there to guide him!"

Meanwhile in Tokyo, two members of Starish were trying to get their senpai to smile.

"Like this senpai!"

"I don't understand why I have to. I just look ridiculous, more so now that I'm Reiji."

"…this is gonna be harder than we thought."

(Hang in there, you guys.)

"Yes. We have nothing to worry about." Camus began. "Let us concentrate on the jobs assigned to the person we currently are."

The earl of Permafrost approached his internally terrified kouhai. Haruka (as the icy blond) had just entered the scene while holding a tray of tea and biscuits. Camus felt whatever was left of his dignity slowly dissolving, like food in stomach acid, upon seeing his self acting so domestic and feminine. He would rather be served than to serve anyone else other than the queen of his country, thank you very much.

"Aijima! What is my schedule for the day?" The Count asked.

"Umm, yours or Haruka's?"

' _Does he even know that woman's schedule?'_ "Mine."

"You have an interview today." Cecil answered.

"Great. Just what I needed." Camus muttered under his breath before turning to Haruka. "You! Do you have any business today?"

The composer shook her head. "Iie. I'm only supposed to come up with new songs."

"That can wait. For now, you have an interview to do and I will **not** have you embarrass me! Aijima and I will go with you, and I will give you pointers on how to behave like a proper royal."

"Heh, why does she need pointers? All she has to do is act like a jerk prone to diabetes. Easy peasy!" Ranmaru interjected.

Camus glowered. "I would have you dismembered if you weren't Mikaze right now."

"Pfft. Try it, little lady!"

Before WWIII could erupt, Reiji heroically stood between them.

"Now, now…royals and ladies shouldn't fight! We have to set an example for our dear juniors, right?" Reiji said and surprised everyone.

"…"

"I forgot you're the eldest here, Rei-chan," Ren began. "And it's kind of refreshing to see Ran-chan step in to stop a fight."

"Without the use of violence or threats." Masato silently uttered.

"Yeah! It's almost hilarious to see Ai and Nanami engage in a dead-end argument!" Syo exclaimed but quickly added, "Ah, not that I want you two to fight! Camus-senpai is still Nanami and I wouldn't want to deal with a broken Ai."

"Good call, Syo-chan!" Natsuki commented.

The senpais in question stopped their bickering and faced the opposite direction while crossing their arms and pouting like spoiled brats.

' _Real mature.'_ The rest thought as they sweat-dropped comically.

"Very well." Camus said after gaining composure. "Everyone! Carry out your temporary self's duty in the most believable way possible and if anything comes up unexpectedly, inform each other!"

 _If anything comes up unexpectedly_ came too soon as Tomochika entered the scene and witnessed her best friend waving around a silver sceptre like some sort of dictator and was that a tiny ice crown on her head?

"Haruka?" The taller red-head said with uncertainty.

"Ah, Tomo-chan!" Camus began, switching to the composer's personality. "I was just catching Camus-senpai's sceptre. It keeps slipping my hand."

Tomochika seemed to understand. "Oh, okay. Hey, do you have anything to do today?"

"Well, I was going to accompany Cecil-san and Camus-senpai to work." The other replied. "Why? Do you need me or something?"

"You know I rarely get break nowadays, right? I was hoping we'd hang-out today." Tomo-chan replied and turned to face Camus (actually Haruka). "If it's alright with you, senpai, I'd like to borrow Haruka. I'm sure Cecil-kun's enough help already."

The tall royal nervously darted his (her) eyes from Tomochika to Haruka (Camus) and back.

' _What do I say? Do I say no? But I don't want to disappoint Tomo-chan! If I say yes, Camus-senpai wouldn't like that! What do I do!?'_ The real Haruka thought in panic.

After a moment of heavy contemplation, the composer stuttered a 'yes' and boy oh boy – the real Camus felt his jaw drop in disbelief as Tomochika cheered.

"Thanks a lot, senpai! I didn't think you'd be cool about it." Tomo-chan exclaimed then she started to drag her friend with her. "Good luck, you guys! And thanks again, senpai!"

The others bid goodbye before glancing at each other nervously. Three seconds after Haruka said yes and Camus being dragged to who-knows-where, they knew they were screwed.

Shit hit the fan a long time ago but things were about to get a whole lot nastier.

* * *

 **I did a thing and updated :D**

 **Ohoho, what awaits our idols I wonder? ;)** **The next chapter's gonna be a blast, I kid you not! (it'll have to take a while though). As always, thank you everyone for your patience and understanding especially with my slow updates. Believe me, I want to update as soon as I can. Only one year left before I graduate uni so let me do my life things first. *sigh* If only writing fanfics can be a profession, then I would go for it! Hahaha!**

 **In a few hours, it'll be a brand new year. I would like to take this opportunity to say thank you to everyone for being a part of my life :) I may not know all of you, but I wish that your life will be filled with happiness and less worries. More smiles, more cheers, more love.**

 **Thanks for sticking by me, dear readers! Until the next update. Happy New Year!**

 **~Blunderland**


	8. Chapter 8

The moment Camus was dragged out of the building by an unsuspecting Tomochika, Cecil knew he was on his own and hell he had no idea on what to do. The fierce blond usually dictated whatever work that needed to be accomplished and Cecil would just follow, so this situation where he had to play senpai served as a challenge. Not only did he have to deal with his own duties, but also he had to cover Camus' job because Haruka had no future in acting as a cold-hearted, two-faced royal. It had always been Cecil's dream to work with Haruka alone but not like _this_. It was not at all pleasant to look at the woman you so loved with admiration and only to remember whose eyes you were looking into and right now, Cecil was looking into the ice blue orbs of his senpai.

"What are we going to do now, Cecil-san? Without Camus-senpai, how are we supposed to know what to do?" Haruka asked worriedly.

The black-haired prince felt the weight of the world on his shoulders – that, or perhaps it was because everyone gazed at him and expected an answer. Even the remaining Quartet Night were looking at him expectantly.

Geez, if Cecil found this situation _which he caused_ difficult to handle, how much more when he someday becomes king of Agnapolis?

' _The muses must be testing me. Again.'_ The prince thought miserably before he cleared his throat. "As what Camus said, we should do our best to act as if nothing happened."

"That's kinda hard to do, frankly speaking." Ranmaru grumbled.

"Aww…don't be such a downer, Ran-Ran!" Reiji exclaimed.

Cecil was quick to add, "D-Don't worry senpai! We will be with you to make sure, uh, what you're doing isn't too out of character! The rest goes for all affected." He then turned to his bandmates. "Everyone, let's do our best and guide our senpais out of this!"

Cecil's awkward speech seemed to have lightened the room as the members of Starish grinned and gave a reassuring nod. The former cat was just glad nobody threw a lamp at him unlike the previous switch mayhem. He swore he had nightmares about a stiletto digging right though his skull.

Ren was the first to speak. "Well? You heard Cesshi."

"I'm surprised you didn't do some strange ritual dance on the spot." Syo commented. "I'm impressed."

"Our senpais will be taken care of." Masato said a bit too darkly for Reiji's taste.

"At least say it with cheer, Masayan! You sound like you're plotting our murder!" The clown senpai exclaimed.

"Leave him. That's just how he speaks." Ranmaru explained. _'Although murder sounds good right about now.'_

With things settled, the pretty idols went to carry out their duties, all while silently praying nothing or nobody would screw things up. Cecil stayed with Haruka ofc since the composer took the body of Camus.

"Camus-senpai has an interview today? Oh dear, how am I supposed to do this?" Haruka panicked.

"Relax, it'll be alright." Cecil cooed. "It's just a question and answer about working with Quartet Night and with Starish so you can pull it off. Plus, I'll be there to guide you in case you get lost so no need to worry."

"Okay. Thanks, Cecil-san." Haruka said with a smile.

The cat-boy returned the gesture and swooped in to embrace her.

 _Then_ he remembered the person he was hugging and abruptly let go. He was glad his senior was snatched away by Tomochika and that the others left or else Cecil would never live to see the next sunrise.

"W-Well then, let's go! I'll give you some pointers on the way."

The duo was escorted to the rendezvous for the interview and true to his words, Cecil taught Haruka responses which best fitted Camus' idol persona. Once they stepped into the building, they were greeted by the staff, and the man they believed to be Camus was ushered to the dressing room to freshen up before the interview.

"You'll do fine. Just remember to look at me if you need help." Cecil reminded.

A few minutes later, Haruka found herself sitting in front of the interviewer. A sense of nervousness surged through the composer but once she saw Cecil standing at the back, she relaxed.

' _Calm down. You can do this.'_ Haruka thought and cracked a smile. The interviewer started talking and it was going well until the next question.

"So tell us about Permafrost, Camus-san. What is your kingdom like?"

Haruka gulped. She wasn't informed anything about Permafrost other than it being Camus' snowy residence.

"Well, it's foreign."

Cecil mentally face-palmed while the interviewer let out a chuckle, thinking that the other was joking.

"You definitely have a good sense of humor, Camus-san! Please, tell us more."

Clearing her throat, the composer answered, "It's filled with ice and snow thus serving as a perfect venue to enjoy hot cocoa."

"That's a nice thought. What do you like about your kingdom?" The interviewer asked.

"What I like….?"

Haruka looked over to Cecil who signalled what to respond. At least, he attempted to.

"I…I really like the…flying monkeys?"

Cecil, the interviewer, and Haruka herself couldn't help but sport a face of shock. Flying monkeys? Seriously?

…

Well, perhaps those things DID exist. Haruka wouldn't know since she never went to Permafrost before.

' _Flying monkeys? I was signalling the castle!'_ Cecil thought.

For the record, it would've been more believable if he wasn't holding a half-eaten banana.

Haruka tried to save the situation from turning into a complete nightmare. "Did I say flying monkeys? Oh silly me! I meant flying horses! They definitely are a symbol of Permafrost's mystic beauty and grace!"

The interviewer and Cecil looked at her incredulously. On one hand, that response still sounded ridiculous but on the other hand, it was more believable and Cecil had to commend Haruka for that nice save. Sure it wasn't something Camus would say yet it was better than flying monkeys. Now Cecil only had to hope that those flying horses _did exist_ in Permafrost in case anyone decided to visit the place otherwise Cecil's a dead man.

' _I hope Camus will never hear about this!'_ The prince thought desperately.

Well, he was half-right because somewhere in the middle of the mall was an unfortunate blond royal too engulfed with his internal screams of agony.

* * *

Camus felt the last bit of dignity slipping away from his fingers and it was replaced with a soft yellow fabric handed to him by Tomochika. God knows how long they had been walking around the establishment that catered to the needs of peasants (which Camus wasn't a part of, fyi).

"It suits you, don't you think?" Tomochika began.

Camus forced a smile. He could only pretend to be Haruka for a period of time and he contemplated on dropping the act once they arrived in the perfume section of the mall. While the unsuspecting Tomochika went to try on some of the testers, Camus stood near a stall of girl's cologne which smelled like chocolate and candy. Camus being Camus everyone.

' _I should be having an interview instead of this mockery.'_ The royal thought as he politely refused an offer from the saleslady. _'I wonder how those fools are doing. They will definitely hear from me if they messed up.'_

(Camus, honey, the less you know, the easier it is for you to breathe.)

The male stuck in Haruka's body forced his/her feet to walk when Tomochika called. So far, they had been to almost every section of the mall and the taller of the two went out of those stores carrying at least a bag of products. Camus held two small bags containing a scarf and the other a bottle of lotion, both of which he purchased for the sake of looking normal. The royal only hoped that this was the last stop before they finally exit the mall for commoners and maybe Camus could ditch the other and swing-by the café which sold those mind-blowing sugar cookies he recently liked. Camus being Camus everyone.

The noble went to where Tomochika was and a sense of dread shot through his spine. Neon pink lights glowed around the door frame of the store while sheer lilac-colored fabric draped on the walls. Tomochika grinned and at that moment, Camus knew he was plunged into hell's core.

The blond idol barely managed to speak and he hated it. " _L-Lingerie!?_ "

His companion nodded. "We talked about this two days ago! I need to get better support after that awful wardrobe mishap and you need something seamless for that dress I bought you."

His Camus-ness was thrown out the window and the earl tried to weasel his way out, albeit lamely. "I don't think this is necessary!"

"Yes it is! Now come on!"

Having no other choice, Camus found himself walking through aisles filled with undergarments, each aisle getting racier than the last.

' _This is_ _ **not**_ _what a knight of Permafrost should be doing!'_ Camus thought as he shielded his eyes from lacy underwear. _'My eyes are becoming impure!'_

Tomochika, on the other hand, was too engrossed with the selection the store had to offer. She talked to the person she believed to be Haruka about the kinds of lingerie and how they boosted a woman's assets, unaware of the color draining from the other's face.

"…that's why those bras exist. Ah, not that we need those though." The taller female rambled. "Oh, by the way, have you found anything?"

Camus shook his head. He blocked any sounds or words minutes ago and he could not be bothered to remember any of it.

Tomochika took a set of undergarment. "How 'bout this one? This looks cute!"

The earl immediately waved off the suggestion, thus earning him a frown.

"Well you've got to pick something. Meet me at the counter when you're done." Tomo-chan said before she left.

His cool was rapidly melting. Camus knew that he _HAD_ to _HAVE_ some sort of lingerie with him or they would **NEVER** leave the damn store (and he wasn't even exaggerating on this one).

Once again, the royal roamed the area and searched every aisle for the _closest_ to being _decent_ set of undergarment while he lowkey judged the childish prints on some of the selection. After a miserable 5 minutes, Camus returned to Tomochika with a set of seamless beige lingerie.

The taller red-head raised a brow. "Eh? Doesn't that look kinda ordinary?"

Camus gritted his teeth and let a mini blizzard take over. He just went through what perhaps was the greatest struggle of his life and boy, he had enough of this shit.

" _Does it matter?_ " The irritated Count said coldly.

"H-Haruka!?"

Somewhere in Tokyo, Ai was watching a flash report about a blizzard taking over a mall. There was a vague figure of a female waving what seemed like a sceptre in the distance while said female cackled manically. Ai switched to another channel unaffected.

* * *

"Do you think they're doing okay?" Masato asked.

Without bothering to look up from the magazine he was reading, Ren replied, "They're fine."

Masato highly doubted that, yet there was nothing he could do. He went back to finish his calligraphy.

"By the way," Ren began. "Ran-chan…er, Rei-chan wanted to go around the city today since he's free."

The look on the pianist's face made Ren add, "Our schedule's clear for today. Rei-chan probably wants to know us better and it wouldn't hurt to spend time with a different senpai."

A moment of contemplation passed and Masato sighed. "Alright. What's the worst that could happen?"

Sometime in the future, the blue-haired idol found himself in hiding.

Poor Masato…he just dug his own grave by saying those words.

* * *

 **The-line-that-must-not-be-uttered :D**

 **Hello dear reader and before you go pick up that axe, let me explain to you my long-ass hiatus. This summer wasn't one I was excited for, cue the gasps, and mainly because I did my internship AND there's a thesis that needs to be revised. One cannot simply enjoy the sun with school work on the line -_- istg I will go wild, do some updating, and maybe travel to Japan once I graduate uni. One more year everyone. ONE. MORE. YEAR.**

 **I still haven't watched the latest season of UtaPri so don't hold responsible for things I don't know (yet).**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for reading and for having the patience of a saint, dear reader! I really appreciate the messages you left and for your continuous support :D Hope great things come your way and until the next update~**


	9. Chapter 9

Masato was many things.

He was an idol, an heir, an actor, a pianist. He was a good grandson and a caring brother. He served to be one of the voices of reason in Starish, and he was also Ren's good friend regardless of their occasional banters. Ah yes – the blue-haired male was many things and his humbled attitude earned him the respect and admiration from others.

Today, Masato became another thing: a cleverly disguised regular citizen who was out in town under the mercy of so-called "friends." Said "friends" were Ren and Reiji (who took the body of Ranmaru) and the two wore a…flashier get-up. They weren't as cleverly disguised _even though it was idol protocol to do so_ _when they went out in public_. The two didn't seem to care and strutted down the street with the pianist in the middle.

Needless to say, Masato was suffering and he heavily contemplated on his choices.

"Was it really necessary for you to dress like that?" The pianist asked for what seemed like the eighth time.

"Nobody knows who we are so it's fine. Rei-chan was the one who suggested it anyway." Ren replied in a nonchalant manner.

Masato sighed. The goofy senior was having too much fun doing un-Ranmaru things including the rocker's way of dressing and _of fucking course_ Ren joined the bandwagon of the Questionable Attire Alliance. Reiji was wearing a bright orange jacket that was a tad too poofy for a nice day, a pair of brown jogger pants, a fuzzy neon green beanie which hid silver hair, and a pair of round opaque sunglasses. Overall, the eldest looked like a walking carrot with glasses.

Ren wasn't any better – the flirt was wearing a pink Hawaiian shirt with yellow floral prints, baggy jersey shorts, white knee-high socks, and brown sandals. His orange hair had been tied into a messy man bun and he had his identity hidden with a pair of silver aviators. Masato wasn't sure what the other's ridiculous get-up was supposed to be; perhaps an 'I-took-whatever-I-can-get' theme.

"It's hard to not notice the both of you." Masato said. Sure their outfits weren't something Ranmaru and Ren would wear on a regular basis but it never failed to catch attention and head-turns.

"Aw don't worry so much, Masayan!" Reiji exclaimed. "We're professionals when it comes to going incognito!"

"Yeah. You should've joined the fun." Ren added.

 _'_ _Haha I'd rather take over dad's company.'_ Masato thought. Among the three, he was wearing a more normal disguise which comprised of a white dress shirt, black slacks, and black leather shoes. He wore a pair of glasses and he also had a shaggy black wig on. He kind of resembled a butler, more so if he had tucked his shirt in and wore a bowtie. Although his attire wasn't entirely casual, he had a higher chance of blending in with the crowd than the two clowns for companions. Masato only hoped that everything would go smoothly and they would return to the dormitory as soon as possible. Ren was a handful and according to Tokiya, so was Reiji…

 _Oh boy._

"We're only going out for lunch." Masato pointed out. "May I know the reason for your outfits?"

Something about the way those two shared knowing looks, like they had a secret agenda, made Masato dread for his life. Reiji was known to be the prankster of Quartet Night and Masato could testify to that after seeing Ranmaru with green colored hair one time. Ren, despite being smooth and suave, had a childish side which the pianist had to misfortune to experience it first-hand. The blue-haired idol silently prayed to whatever god was up there that he would survive this situation unscathed and with his sanity intact.

…

Sadly, the odds were against him.

"Well, Hijirikawa," Ren purred. "While you were doing your calligraphy, Rei-chan and I decided to have a little contest."

Masato paled. ' _I should've known!'_

"Yeah, yeah!" Reiji's voice chimed in. "A contest to see who's the better flirt!"

"….pardon?"

"Ren-chan here has quite the reputation of being the campus Casanova and he didn't deny it either! I'll have the two of you know that I have my fair share in winning the hearts of the ladies!" Reiji exclaimed proudly.

The saxophonist slung an arm around his blue-haired companion. "So what better way to find out who the better flirt is, than to have a little competition?"

The maracas senpai mimicked Ren. "It's simple, really. The two of us show up in questionable attire and we'll see who can get the most numbers of the females using pick-up lines."

"…pick-up lines?"

"Yes." Ren said, and as if reading his mind, added, "Of course we'll be careful not to expose our identity. Ah, should we include that in the rules, Rei-chan?"

"First one to be identified loses AND buys dinner?"

"You're on!"

 _'_ _No, no, no!'_ Masato thought in panic. _'This_ _ **cannot**_ _be happening!'_

Ah but it was! Five minutes later, Masato found himself rushed inside a café and his companions were trying to 'win the hearts of the ladies' with an onslaught of pick-up lines.

"Is this the afterlife? 'Cause I could've sworn I died in your arms."

"Are you an angel? Because you're the definition of one."

"How should I call you? By your name or with your number?"

"Is your lipstick kissproof? Eh? You're not sure? Then how 'bout you kiss me to test it?"

"Are you coffee? 'Cause you keep me up all night."

"If you were a thief, I'd gladly give you my heart. Heck, you can have my last name as well."

"It's still morning right? Then tell me why I see the stars in your eyes?"

"Did you know that your soulmate's hand fits perfectly in yours? No? Then why don't we try it out?"

"Darling, I'll buy you all the lipsticks in the world if you let me ruin it when I kiss you."

"Do you know a nice place for a date? Is that so? I'll see you later then~"

"I'd call you if I had your number so how about it?"

 _'_ _I miss Kurosaki-senpai.'_ Masato thought as he sank deeper in his chair due to the second-hand embarrassment he felt upon hearing those ridiculous pick-up lines. To make matters worse than it already was, the two flirts were intent on winning and spouted phrases which were getting cheesier by the second. At this point, Masato wouldn't mind if the ground were to crack open and swallow him whole if it meant freedom from this shenanigan.

Seeing that Ren and Reiji were not at all stopping any time soon and his own death was fast approaching, the blue-haired idol sent an SOS to the hero-type member of Starish (who also had his hands full with his new senpai AND with his bandmate.)

"Hurry and rescue me…" The pianist muttered in desperation as he picked up a newspaper to shield himself from what looked like disaster. He cringed at Ren's "If you were my homework, I'd do you so well tonight" and Reiji's "I guarantee you that I can make you scream louder than a spider prank".

Masato knew he needed something to distract himself until help could arrive. "Waiter!"

"Yes sir?"

"Do you have anything good to accompany this tea and my poor life choices?"

The waiter looked at the idol in incognito, at the crowd of estrogen gathering around two strangely dressed men, then back at Masato. "My deepest sympathy sir. One blueberry cheesecake coming right up."

* * *

 **Heaven knows where these pick-up lines came from.**

 **Hello dear reader! The Switch II had finally been updated! Arigathanks muchas gracias everyone for your continuous support! It makes so me happy to know that my stories made you laugh, and that you enjoyed reading it :)**

 **Ah, it might take a while for me to update this since there's a fanfic I want to work on for a good friend of mine. Don't worry - next chapter is gonna be a blast!**

 **Thanks for reading! Until the next update~**


End file.
